To Kill The Spirit
by Keeper of the Dreams
Summary: A girl is taken from her world and thrown into the Fellowship. Will her spirit be able to withstand the trials ahead? !NOT A MARY SUE!


(-:Hi! It is I, the deranged authoress! Just so I know you know that I know I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters or places or languages. Those that I create I do claim though! So, "The Girl" has too been claimed Legolas! (Sticks out tongue at hot Elf prince.) (Don't ask!) Enjoy!:-)  
  
~*The Find*~  
  
Slowly Legolas advanced toward where he had seen the bright flash of light. Upon nearing the edge of the clearing he stooped down to hide behind some bushes. Slowly he scanned the area and could not believe what his eyes beheld. A girl lay upon the ground, seemingly unclothed. Due to the glow that covered her it was hard tell. As the glow began to fade he saw she wore rags that where next to nonexistant. Slowly he advanced toward her. He heard her moan and rushed forward to cover her in his cloak. Gently he lifted her into his arms and made his way back to his camp hoping she would not awaken before morning.  
  
The next day he awoke to pure quiet. As of yet the girl had not awakened from her slumber. He was grateful for that small blessing. He did not yet feel up to hearing any explanation she would offer. Quickly he repacked his camp supplies and softly moved toward her. In her sleep she called for someone and rolled away from him. Legolas leaned down and again lifted her into his arms. With a whistle he called his horse. Slowly and awkwardly he mounted while trying to hold onto his cumbersome burden.  
  
"It will be quite a trial to make it to Rivendell in this fashion," he told the trees as they set off toward their destination.   
  
Not three hours outside of the Elven city the girl opened her eyes. She sat bolt up right in shock and dismay. Due to her sudden movements Legolas had to move quickly to regain control of his steed.   
  
"You are safe Young One," he whispered as she turned her face toward his.  
  
"How can I know I am safe when I do not even know where I am," she asked as she held his gaze with her violet eyes.  
  
"You are on the road to Rivendell," he replied as he broke his gaze from hers and turned his eyes back to the path ahead.  
  
"Rivendell," she whispered in shock and awe. "How can this be," she asked of no one but the wind.  
  
"I found you in a clearing a few hours from here. I did not know where you had came from and no one came to claim you. You have slept for nearly a whole day."  
  
"How can I be in Middle Earth when it is not real?" At her words he pulled the horse to a stop and his eyes short to hers. In their purple deeps he saw no lie but did not understand how that could be. "It is all just a story. It is not real," she cried, her eyes plead with him to reassure her of the truth of her words but instead he dashed all of her hopes.  
  
"It is as real as you and I. This is Middle Earth and that," he said pointing ahead, "Is Rivendell." The girl turned to face forward and could not believe her eyes. It was a world of more beauty than her world could ever hope to hold. Unbidden a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I am Legolas," Legolas said as he shifted uncomfortably. It always unnerved him to see anyone cry.  
  
"I am, I am Delandra," she replied as she raised a hand to wipe away the tear.  
  
"We must speak to Arwen as soon as possible. She will be glad to help with the problem of your lack of ...... um......... dress." Delandra began to giggle at the blush that had taken possession of the Elf prince's face. Proudly he kept his eyes averted and nudged the horse into a trot and then an out and out run. Delandra had no choice but to lean back against him and hope he would not allow her to fall.  
  
~In Rivendell~  
  
"You are quite kind Arwen. You freely give clothes to a stranger. A stranger who can give no explanation for why or how she came to be in this glorious place," Delandra said as she waved her hand toward the blue sky above.  
  
"Gandolf will surely wish to see you. He may be able to fill in the gaps that fill your story. You are nolonger a stranger. A friend to the Price of Mirkwood could never be a stranger here," Arwen replied as she rose to leave the garden. "You are welcome here. Any friend of Legolas is always welcome here." With those words Arwen turned and left Delandra to ponder over the recent events that had taken place.  
  
Delandra rose from the bench and began to pace. She wished she knew how to return. Her people would need her. They would need every healer they had if they did go to war. But here she was stuck in a place that she had been told existed only in childhood fairy-tales. The King would be furious with her. "No," she said aloud, "He would have me burned at the stake as a witch. I can't go back. Even if I do discover how." Suddenly she felt she was being watched. She spun around and came face to face with a tall old man.  
  
"I am Gandolf and you must be the Lighter." Gandolf sat down upon the bench and stretched out his legs before him.  
  
"The what," she asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"The Lighter. It was very hard to locate you."  
  
"Why would you want to find me? And what is this Lighter business all about?"  
  
"You my dear have a special gift. You have yet to discover it but you will soon enough. You will be an immense help to the Fellowship."  
  
"To the what," she asked just as Frodo began to walk toward them.  
  
"Have you heard of the One Ring?"  
  
"The One Ring," she screamed as she shot from her seat. "I will have nothing to do with such evil!"  
  
"You will be needed. You will go," Gandolf said calmly.  
  
"No, no, no! I shant do this! I will not do this," she cried as she raced into the house of Elrond. Frodo reached the bench Gandolf was still perched upon and took the seat that had just been vacated.  
  
"She can not be forced to go Gandolf. We can not ask her to place herself in danger this way."  
  
"She must and will go. I have seen and know this much. I can feel her importance to this quest young Hobbit. Yes, she will go." Gandolf rose from his seat and made his way toward his room.  
  
"We should not ask this of her," Frodo whispered before rising and following the garden path back toward the house.  
  
~A Dream~  
  
"She is nothing! A girl is all she shall ever be!"  
  
"She has the blood of my people flowing in her as well as yours Vorar! She has a great destiny!"  
  
"No Morana. She will live here and die here. No one leaves this place."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"I came back."  
  
  
  
Delandra shot up and tried to make her eyes focus in the dark. "Why do I now remember that night," she asked the moon as she rose to walk toward the balcony. She sat down under the starry sky and let the tears fall for the Mother she hardly remembered. "What did she mean?! Human blood is nothing special," she lamented. Suddenly she felt she was no longer alone. She rose from the balcony floor on unsteady legs and turned to face the one who had brought her to this place.  
  
"Why do you cry Young One," Legolas asked as he lead her back inside.  
  
"A faint memory. A small glimmer of my childhood."  
  
"Why does such a happy time cause tears?"  
  
"I do not know what I am! I...... I am no longer sure that my Father told me the truth. I had a dream, a vision of my past. My mother said something about her people and......... I don't understand at all," she wailed as she threw herself upon her bed and wept into her pillow. Slowly Legolas forced her to look at him.  
  
"I can not make sense out of gibberish. Tell me the whole dream." As she spoke he leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes. When she said the name Morana his eyes shot open.  
  
"Morana and Vorar! Your parents? How can this be?" He began to pace the room as memories of an old "friend" and an old rival flooded his mind. "I knew them well."  
  
"How?! Tell me," she begged as she clasped the front of his tunic. Gently he pried away her fingers and sat her down upon the bed. Quietly he began to pace.   
  
"Years ago I was to wed Morana, your mother. Three weeks before the wedding was to take place she found Vovar wounded in the woods near Mirkwood. They became very close and the morning of the wedding they disappeared." Suddenly he turned toward her and ran a shaking hand threw his hair. "You are half Elf, Delandra." At his words her world was filled with darkness as unconsciousness claimed her. 


End file.
